


Insomniac

by VivianDarkbloom05



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianDarkbloom05/pseuds/VivianDarkbloom05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami Ryuichi is paranoid. And sleepless, but mostly paranoid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomniac

**Author's Note:**

> Made a story before my college exams take place, at midnight. Posted on a whim. Sorry if it reads a bit rushed, I made it for about half an hour.

Every tick of the clock is a heartbeat. And with each tock, a heart stops in the cold underworld Asami Ryuichi lives in. _A world I rule_ , he says to himself. He can never let himself forget that. Because he is the king of the game and he is not irreplaceable. He will not be replaced, he would make sure of it. And he tells himself these things at the dead of night, in the dawn of morning, in the middle of day or in that hour when the world is at its kindest, when everybody's asleep. _Correction_ , when everybody is asleep but him. He doesn't need sleep like a meager human does. He doesn't even remember the last time he slept, maybe it was last week or last month, he doesn't care anyway. He is Asami Ryuichi, after all. _Businessman, Yakuza leader, the richest man in Japan, the Devil; He was God_. And so he doesn't sleep. He feels extremely tired but he can't yawn. He feels his pulse beneath his eyelids, feels the heaviness of them drooping in one, two-

No! He will not allow himself the luxury to be careless-that's the only luxury he can't afford. What if somebody else gets a hold of his crown and what if the precious world he had built for himself come crashing down at those moments he wasn't looking-what of it? No, he simply cannot allow that. Any empire falls down eventually but he, his kingship over Tokyo's underworld will never fall. _The game is everything_ , he tells himself again as he looks over all potential threats within Japan and his organization.

He wonders when all of this changed. He knows of course, that the entry of that crime photographer in his life was the reason behind all of it. But when exactly did it happen? He wonders about every moment he has held Akihito in his arms-exhausted after being fucked rigorously, when had he felt that same paranoia washing over him? Moments after walking out on Akihito after he had ruthlessly rendered him unconscious? He always wondered really, why there was something in him that ached a little every time he left Akihito. It was a little akin to fear and guilt (or what guilt would be like, had Asami been capable of such a human emotion).

He understood neither at first but now, lying beside a sleeping Akihito, Asami thinks he finally does. He understood fear, knew what the feeling of control being taken away from him felt like after Fei Long had stolen Akihito. And he knew now when every time Akihito had begged him to stop because he couldn't take it anymore and Asami still didn't stop-he didn't even know how many times he had come inside Akihito, he couldn't stop because he had to put an indelible mark on Akihito. Had to, just had to possess him completely and let the world know the boy was his because Akihito was everything to him now.

 _Ah, there it was_. He didn't change, the game did. Asami was still sleepless though, Akihito and their relentless bouts of sex made sure of that. But he found himself more often than not fighting to stay awake after Akihito had fallen asleep. After all, he would never let Akihito go or be taken away from him ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll edit some more, I guess after exams are done. Thanks for reading!


End file.
